Untitled love story for Chip
by TheoneandonlymissB.Carson
Summary: About a new girl, wit a bit of attitude,and her family move from there upstate home to Briarwood, at first Delia isnt feeling it, but finds someone to make her see the better side and love ChipOC
1. This is soo bull

" Mom do we have to move here" ? Said a frustrated girl in the back of a suv truck.

"

" Yes Delia it would be good for you here, and our house is much larger" Why Complain " said her Mother from the drivers seat.

"Blah Blah" Delia said mocking her mother. " Stop being so sour" her younger brother Jackson said over his video game, that was

put to close to has face.

"

Oh hush it" Delia said whacking her brother over the head with her hand.

" Could you guys quit trying to kill each other ! Where almost here" there mother shouted.

As the Baker children glared out the window looking at the passing sign of Welcome To Briarwood, went arcoss the window

" OH GOD WHY! yelled Delia. " Drama Queen, we are going no matter what you say, Said her brother.

" You Bas, Hey watch your mouth Delia Martina Baker , said her mother in a stern tone. And putting her full name to the

world. " Yea, dont put on a show" said her brother, Before Delia could catch him again, he escaped out of the suv and on to there new house.

They where there, the new house was a two story white and blue with cobblestone ground around it. " Our place back home was better this is complete crap" Said Delia stareing at the house. "Delia just start putting some boxes inside the house, and like Jackson said quit with the drama queen act " her mother said with 2 boxes in her hand.

" Yea Moms right, its best not complain" her brother said. " Its Best you be quiet, before that game ends up in shatter peices you got it! Delia said with a threating tone. " OH and here take a box, throwing a box to Jackson causeing him to fall over , with his game arcoss the ground, but with only minor scratches.

" I want both of you to march up these stairs and put your things in your bedrooms now , there mother said from the kitchen window.

After endless hours of unpacking, and moveing there things, was moved into there new Briarwood home. Delia sat in her bedroom which to her was a big wide box to live in.Atleast the closet space was good.

Walking down the Stairs, Seeing her mother " Mom can I go out and walk around? " Yea sure, just be back before dinner and dark be safe said her mom from the kitchen packeing dishes.

Next chapter she will meet the rest of the crew in the Record Store, and yep chip will appear


	2. AN

AN- I always pick a actress or singer to be my oc character, so i would luv if you guys would give me names of girls you like to be wit our good friend chip,


	3. Chapter 3

Leaveing out the door walking around her new town, nothing impressed her yet. " How lame Is this place Delia thought at looking at the

shops she sees everywhere.

After passing numerous shops. She found a record shop. " Finally something I can deal with, music " Delia said to the new found store.

There were a handful of people inside, browsing through the selection that the store had to offer, and a few people wearing purple shirts

that bore the store's name on them were busily stocking shelves and helping customers. No one so much as noticed Delia enter ,which is how its been

She moved towards a stand of music magazines, intent on browsing for awhile, before she found it was time to go back home.

" Need any help finding anything"? said a boy with light red hair, with a big smile on his face. "Nah Im fine"replied Delia

" You must be new, Im Chip, with that big smile on his face, which Delia found cute. " Delia " she said back . Pretty name

Chip Thought. " I could let you meet some of my friends. " " Um sure gotta be a little quick, My mom wants me home soon"

" Yea Okay " come on Chip saying pulling her by the hand. Chip pulled her over to the back room, where his friends were.

"Hey Guys"! I want you to Delia, shes new here. " Nice to meet you, they all got up to Greet her, " Im Madison said a girl with a video camera in her hand,.

" Im Vida im her sister " Delia thought they really didnt seem like sisters, but oh well. " Im Xander said a boy with a aussie accent. " And thats nick over there " said Madison

. Nick waved back and a "Hey". Quiet type she guess, needs more with the social scene. " Its nice to meet you all Delia said to them, " might get a job here,

My moms wants me home soon for dinner . "Bye " she said. " Bye the rest of the group said. " See you later!" added Chip. Delia waved back. Delia walked out, when she was far away. Madison walked up to Chip with the video all up on his face. " You like her, your face is the color of your hair" she said.

" Um what if I do why do you care? " chip asked. " shes cute yes, but I dont know if shes really Into me" he said. " Im sure she is mate " xander said, If not I will taker off your hands" he said with a smile.

" I dont think so xander, shes all mine'" chip said lightly pushing a broom towards him. " Now move and clean that floor" he said. " when did i get chip the boss, has this world lost its mind" xander said.

Delia walked in the door just in time, for dinner and dark. " Your home could u start setting the table please." asked her mother.

" yea sure, mom," Delia said walking into the kitchen and getting the dishes. " Call your brother please, the foods ready" and you know him he loves to eat" her mother said. Jackson! Get you Butt down Here ! foods ready. Delia called up the stairs

Before she knew it, her brother was head first inside the kitchen, jumping up and down like a dog ready for his can off food. " Will you get out of my way Jack!" said his mother . " Get to the table and sit" she asked.

Tonights dinner was Baked chicken with gravy, and rice, with choclate cake as dessert. " Yea mom your the best cook ever! said Jackson, being the greedy boy he is, chewing down his food. " Yea now, could you please chew slow, before you choke" warned his mother. Rolling his eyes, he did as he was told to do. " Yea before you kill yourself" said delia. " Delia please dont talk like that". her mother said. " only jokeing" she said. " may i be excused ", Delia asked. " Yes you may her mother said.

Delia left and went to her room, which still had a few boxes around, she changed into the Pjs and got on her bed to think, she really liked chip, and his friends and mabey being in this town woudnt be so bad, and getting a boyfriend and friends would make it better, But that doesnt change her point of view of this town. All she needs is a little love. or more

And im gonna go and get that job. Delia though. closeing her eyes to drift to sleep.

R& R please or i will not post more chapters, and need names on the girl you want with chip. and ideas of what you want to happen in the story.


End file.
